


Eddie's Dream Come True

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, rarepairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: For an art trade, a dear anon named Simon wants: And you asked what for me, sooo, what about Eddie/Walrider mpreg? I know it's too weird, but if you hate this, you can say and I'll think of something else
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin & The Walrider, Eddie Gluskin/The Walrider
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn't in the machine~

He wasn't dreaming~

He lay here with the form known as the Walrider, the stuff told to be filled with nightmares but now, filled with his seed~

Inside the swarm grew his family! His dream come true~

How could such a being have been so bad when it gave one what it wanted all it's life?

He nuzzled the beings stomach and felt the warmth of it upon his skin.

He smiled then looked up to what carried it and in glitches and shivers, he'd see images of the faces he'd once courted, and it always stopped upon the swarm's main face, the featureless face of the Walrider.

And with this dream come true, Eddie had to admit, he wasn't to put off by the beings sight anymore now either~

He hoped the child had a bit of it within them when it was born even~

Just a small bit~


	2. Nova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another art trade with dear anon with another part to the Eddie's Dream Come True, fic ❤️
> 
> The child's name they chose is Nova
> 
> The name Nova is a girl's name of Latin origin meaning "new". Nova is a name that has the feel of both newness, from his meaning, and great energy from being an astronomical term for a star that suddenly increases in brightness, then fades

It meant 'New'.

It was perfect!

As Eddie held his daughter carefully, he couldn't help but think about the name the swarm had given him.

"Nova was it?"

He looked to the Walrider for whom he carried and birthed the newly named baby girl and saw him nod slowly before motioning to her then made a show of the sky above.

Eddie got 'Our Little Nova' spoken within his mind and smiled wide before lifting the child up some and asking her sweetly, beautiful blue eyes shining as they stared upon the child in his hold, "Is that what you are, our little Nova?"

The swarm that was the Walrider spoke again telephonically, Eddie holding the baby close now, smiling happily, 'You like her, yes?'

"I love her! She's perfect, Darling!" Eddie said and pressed himself to the large figure who shifted into that of a softer form and held him back before gazing at the child it brought into being.

She had the swarms wispy tendrils around her and ghostly powers already buzzing inside her, but her eyes shone like Eddie's, blue, clear, her complexion, human, beautiful, sweet~

She sneezed and a light exploded somewhere in the Asylum.

Eddie chuckled before musing to the figure behind him fondly, "She'll be a handful~"

'But nothing we won't be able to manage.' He heard inside his mind and nodded, letting the Walrider nose it's child, Nova pawing her tiny hand upon her birthers face with squeaks and giggles well above her age group.

"Nothing we can't manage~" Eddie repeated and nuzzled the being he'd found himself no longer in fear of but in love with and sighed as he watched the daughter he never believed he'd have get nose touched or 'kissed'.

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE ANY RAREPAIRINGS?
> 
> I will gladly do Good Omens Rarepairings and Pokemon ORAS rarepairings
> 
> Tell you what, I'll do my best, see what I can do
> 
> Since these pairings may not be pairings I don't like I'd enjoy something for my displeasure in writing about them
> 
> Fics or art in return (could just be an art trade at that point)
> 
> Nothing amazing on your part, no huge commission like work, never, just a fic or pic of a pairing I want in return ❤️
> 
> Fair trade?
> 
> So, anyone have a request, hit me up ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> (Here or Tumblr @Charsawdeath)
> 
> Don't have a way to send me art or fics, sorry
> 
> I MIGHT think about it cause that's who I am
> 
> But something in return for my work Actually being asked for and it doesn't have to be commission like work
> 
> That's about it
> 
> Ht me up
> 
> In return, pairings drawn or written of my choice by you ❤️
> 
> -
> 
> My work isn't amazing and I know this, I'm not asking for money nor much
> 
> Art trades to get one another exposed though is nice for little people like me who no one notices so anyone who takes me up, I'm so honored and again I will do my best ❤️


End file.
